Prins Edward och de tre friarna
by Purregrina
Summary: Prins Edward funderar allvarligt på en könsoperation då hanssinnesförvirrade lillebror tror att han har en syster istället för en broroch intrigerna tätnar ännu mer då två män börjar tävla om hans hjärta.Vem vinner och vem försvinner?
1. Chapter 1

Lång, långt, långt, långt bort i en annan värld bodde det en prins i ett stort palats. Hans namn var Edward och han bodde tillsammans med sin broder i ett stort slott. Men i det stora slottet bodde också en gammal arm och benmakerska med sitt barnbarn vid namn...

"WINRYYYYY!!!!"

Hördes ett sorgset och högt rop från en tonårig rustning som rusade nerför den stora spiraltrappan. Det höga tjutet hördes i hela palatset liksom stegen från rustningen. Varje steg gav ifrån sig ett högt tungt, metalliskt ljud som avslöjade var tonåringen tog vägen. Efter den långa färden nerför trappan rusade denne vidare över golvet och ut genom de stora dörrarna som ledde ut till en trädgård. I trädgården stod ett skjul som tillhörde arm och benmakerskan Pinako Rockbell, samt hennes barnbarn Winry. Barnbarnet ifråga var en lång tjej på femton år med skulderlångt hår som sken vackert i solen. Hon var känd för sin besatthet av metallemmar och allehanda metallföremål som kunde komma i hennes väg. Flickans besatthet gjorde henne till en perfekt arm och benmakerska. För tillfället stod hon i skjulet med en metallsåg för att fullända ännu ett av sina "mästerverk" som hon kallade sina arbeten. Ljudet från metallsågen överröstade det nya tjutet som kom från den tonåriga rustningen då han skyndade mot skjulet och slog upp dörren. "WIIIINRYYYYY!!!" Ljudet från sågen fortsatte ett tag till, ett ihållande ljud som skar i öronen. Om tonåringen som tjöt hennes namn hade haft öron hade de irriterats av oljudet. Otåligt stod rustningen i dörröppningen och betraktade henne, innan denne gick in för att sedan lägga sin tunga metallhand på flickans axel. Hon ryckte till av överraskning och såg upp. Ett tag stirrade hon bara oförstående innan hon stängde av metallsågen för att sedan ta av sig ögonskyddet. "Vad är det Al?" Hennes blick var stadigt fäst på metallhuvudet. "Alltså...Edwina är min syster..." Började han innan Winry avbröt honom. "Bror. Edward är din bror." Suckade hon och satte undan metallsågen. "Winry! Lyssna på mig! Jag är kär i Edwina!" utbrast han häftigt och satte händerna framför sitt ansiktet. Den blonda flickan suckade tålmodigt och satte sina händer över höfterna. "Al...är du helt blind eller? Edward är inte en flicka, han är en pojke. P-O-J-K-E, vad är det du inte fattar egentligen!?" Men rustningen hörde inte på, han var för upptagen av sina egna tankar. "Jag vet att det är helt omöjligt...vi är syskon...jag kan aldrig få henne..."

"Det var droppen! Jag står inte ut med att bli kallad Edwina hela tiden!" utbrast en annan blondin i en annan del av slottet. Hans skulderlånga fläta svängde häftigt då han undvek en spark från en medelålders kvinna som var prins Edwards personliga tränare. Hon var en tuff kvinna som kunde mycket om sitt område, nämligen kampsport och den uråldriga kunskapen om alkemi. "Snart får jag väl döpa om mig till Edwina....prins Edwina..." Då han hade avslutat meningen fick han ett konstigt uttryck i ögonen som fick kvinnan att rynka pannan. "Prins Edward?" Frågade hon osäkert och höll tillbaka det slag som var tänkt mot hans mage. "Prins Edward...du vet mycket väl att Alphonses minnen är lite diffusa från det att du försökte återuppliva er mor." En underlig tystnad föll över rummet och den blonde tonåringen såg frånvarande ut då hans blick föll på metallarmen som påminde om det förflutna. En smärtsam bakgrund som hade hållit honom vaken i tankar om nätterna.  
"Jag kanske borde bli en flicka...för Als skull." Ett svagt leende fick hans ansikte att se ansträngt glad leende utan riktig glädje och det här upptäckte den mörkhåriga kvinnan som fortfarande höll en rynkad panna i sitt ansikte. Hon suckade svagt och betraktade honom på ett bekymrat sätt, som en moder som inte vet hur hon ska handskas med sitt barn. "Idiot...Du kan inte förändra dig själv för någon annans skull." Blondinen vaknade upp från sina tankar och såg in i hennes ögon. Han hade något bestämt i sin blick och hon kunde inte låta bli att tänka tillbaka till den tiden då hon träffade dem för första gången. Den äldre brodern hade haft en intensiv blick fylld av envishet. En envishet som alltför ofta satte honom i svåra situationer. Hur många gånger hade han inte lämnat riket för att leta efter den mäktiga "De vises sten"? Edward var en oansvarig tonåring som inte tycktes bry sig om rikets bästa och flera gånger hade han satt sitt liv på spel. Det enda vettiga han hade gjort var att lämna sin yngre bror i slottet. "Jag gör bara det jag tror är rätt och om det här gör Al lycklig...så byter jag gärna kön för hans skull."  
Med de orden lämnade han rummet utan att avsluta träningspasset. Alla tyngder och träningsredskap lämnade han åt sin tränare att plocka undan. Trots allt var det hennes jobb även om han avskydde att tänka på det sättet. Izumi var mer som en mamma än något annat. Båda hon och Pinako hade betytt mycket för honom men ändå hade han inte kunnat hålla sig borta från det förbjudna, att väcka de döda till liv. Med knutna nävar lämnade han rummet och skyndade iväg för att få vara ifred. I ett palats där det fanns tjänare, en personlig tränare, en gammal tant, en känslig rustning och en mekanikergalning var det mycket svårt att få vara ensam. Speciellt då det kom bud från andra riken som ville att man skulle lösa en del problem. Tydligen var inte vuxna bra på att döma själva. Han lyckades nästan ta sig till sitt privata rum som låg på andra våningen då en dov knackning hördes. Däremot var det ingen hög knackning. Då ingen tycktes dyka upp för att öppna dörrarna bestämde han sig för att själv göra det. Vad skulle man med tjänare till om de ändå inte gjorde sina jobb? Tänkte han lite irriterat och gick fram till de stora dörrarna som påminde honom om hur kort han egentligen var.  
"Vi ska inte ha något..." sa han buttert då han väl hade öppnat en av de stora dörrarna. Precis när han hade avslutat meningen trycktes ett fotografi mot hans ansikte. "Är hon inte den sötaste flickan på jorden!?" Hördes en triumferande röst som om han hade vunnit på bingo-lotto. Edward kände sig såpass chockad av den plötsliga fotografiattacken att han inte kunde komma på något att säga. Han slog undan handen som höll i fotot och stirrade på en man som såg ut att vara kring medelåldern med ett långsmalt ansikte, glasögon och skäggväxt. Mannen var klädd i en blå långrock och blåa byxor. Kläderna såg militäriska ut men mannen betedde sig sannerligen inte som någon militär. "V...vem fan är du!?" Utbrast han och fortsatte att stirra på mannen. Det där med fint beteende hade han nog aldrig lärt sig och han tvivlade på att det någonsin skulle gå in. Trots allt hade han växt upp i en någorlunda normal miljö innan deras mamma hade dött. "Håh? Det var inte vidare artigt må jag säga, du måste vara en ny tjänare förstår jag." Mannen lade undan fotot i en innerficka och harklade sig innan han talade på nytt. "Jag har ett viktigt brev från överste Roy Mustang, det är en inbjudan till samtliga högsäten i landet." Medan mannen talade kände Edward av en viss irritation över att bli kallad tjänare. Speciellt av den här...typen. "Du kan hälsa den här Roy Musta..." men innan han hann säga något mer överhuvudtaget räcktes ett brev till honom med ett sigill. "Jag räknar med att husets ägare svarar så snart som möjligt." Sa mannen med ett leende och gjorde en honnör innan han vände om. Sedan vandrade han iväg från slottet, till en bil som stod parkerad utanför muren som omgav trädgården.  
Blondinen såg efter honom med en häpen blick och det var inte förrän mannen hade åkt iväg som han såg ner på brevet igen. En inbjudan? Från en överste. Vad var det för inbjudan? Han var inte speciellt förtjust i fester som anordnades av prinsar eller rikemansmänniskor överhuvudtaget. Det kändes så tillgjort och falskt på något vis. Dessutom blev han alltid utsatt av hån när ingen annan hörde eller såg. Var det här ett tillfälle för att få håna en prins? Isåfall vägrade han att sätta sin fot hos den där översten. Utan att ens öppna sigillet slängde han det till marken men i samma stund som han gjorde det hördes ett välbekant tjut. "Syster! Så gör man bara inte!" Massvis med klonkande ljud hördes när den stora rustningen skyndade fram till honom. "Vad är det där?" Frågade Al innan han böjde sig fram och försiktigt tog upp brevet med sigillet. "Något skräp som en konstig gubbe dök upp med..." sa Edward nonchalant och satte händerna på höfterna. Han var inte speciellt nyfiken på den här Roy Mustang eller hans mystiska bjudning. "Skräp? Men syster...det är ju ett kuvert med ett sigill på, det kan vara viktigt." Utbrast den yngre brodern med en upprörd stämma.  
av dem? "Det är inget viktigt säger jag ju! Det är någon fånig bal eller något liknande..." muttrade han till svar och himlade med ögonen. Hur kunde folk få för sig att Al var den äldre "Woaahh! En bal? Syster, kan vi inte gå? Snälla?!Snälla!?Snälla!?"  
NEJ! Jag hatar att gå på bal!" nästan skrek han och blängde på sin väldigt jobbiga lillebror. Han ångrade sig nästan då han hörde den häftiga inandningen som kom från rustningen. Tystnaden föll mellan dem och han förstod inte riktigt hur han kunde göra fel hela tiden. "Förlåt...förlåt syster...att jag existerar..." Den darriga rösten gjorde honom lätt förvånad. Vad nu då? Al började gå iväg med bokstavligen tunga steg och det verkade som om han var på väg till Winry som höll på att mecka. Brevet hade han tappat till marken. Utan att riktigt tänka böjde sig Edward fram och tog upp brevet. "Idiot..." Han fnös lätt och gick in igen för att sedan stänga dörren. Nu när han höll i brevet med sigillet kände han av en viss nyfikenhet. Vem var den här Roy Mustang egentligen? Säkert en gammal gubbe som tyckte om att berätta torra skämt och dricka en massa sprit. En sådan där typ som tråkar ut en till döds. Så var det flesta viktiga personer och det var många som inte tyckte om Edwards position. En osnuten snorunge med för långt hår och en metallarm. Mycket hade det pratats om hans arm och om Al som alltid bar rustning. Undrar hur de skulle reagera om de fick veta att det var Als själ som var fångad i rustningen och att hans minne inte var helt rätt.  
Alphonses prat om syster hit och dit hade bortförklarats som galenskap, men det störde honom ändå att hans bror inte visste vem han var. Medan han hade varit borta i sina tankar hade han gått uppför trappan och hamnat utanför sin rumsdörr. Hans privata rum dit ingen fick gå om det inte var viktigt. Snabbt fick han upp dörren och stängde den efter sig då han väl var inne på sitt rum. Kvickt låste han och vände sig om för att betrakta sin fristad. Ett stort rum med två gigantiskt fönster som släppte in solljuset och på sidorna om dem fanns det vinröda gardiner som han själv hade valt. Vid den vänstra väggen fanns det ett skrivbord och bredvid två stycken bokhyllor med alkemiböcker. På den högra sidan stod en röd himmelssäng och på själva golvet låg anteckningar samt böcker uppslagna. Halvt i sina tankar gick han fram till skrivbordet som stod nära det vänstra fönstret och sedan slog han sig ned. Brevet öppnade han långsamt som om han vore rädd att förstöra pappret och då pappret var befriat från kuvertet vecklade han sakta ut det.

_"Bäste prins Edward Elric, det vore mig en ära om ni ville komma till min lilla bjudning. Om jag ska vara ärlig visste jag inte om er existens men nu rättar jag till mitt lilla misstag. Var vänlig infinn er i min enkla boning klockan 8 om tre dagar._

_Med vänliga hälsningar Roy Mustang."_

"Visste inte om...vad fan!? Driver han med mig?" Utbrast han och kastade iväg brevet innan han satte ansiktet i händerna. Han ville inte gå...Ville verkligen, verkligen inte gå på någon jävla bal. Den där Roy ville säkert inte ens ha honom där. Det kändes snarare som om han blev bjuden för att folk skulle få en chans att driva med honom...men...Al ville så gärna gå och det var länge sedan de hade gjort något tillsammans. Kunde inte någon annan gå? Winry ville säkert gå...Fast Al ville bergis gå med honom dit. Någon annan...Just nu önskade han verkligen att han var någon annan. Någon annan...Någon annan. Chockad över tanken höjde han huvudet från händerna och stirrade rakt ut i luften med en gapande mun. Skulle...skulle folk gå på det? Fundersamt såg han ner på sin egen kropp och kom att tänka på vad Al hela tiden brukade säga. "Syster, syster!" Snabbt grabbade han tag i kuvertet och letade efter en address och nog hittade han den. En snirklig stil på baksidan som var nästan minimal och omöjlig att läsa. Ett tag satt han tyst och bara stirrade på addressen samtidigt som han gick igenom sin plan. Sedan kom ett brett flin a la Edward som förvarnade om att något djävulskap var på gång. "Jadu Al, nu kommer du få en syster."

_**Det är lätt att vandra på törnen med ett metallben...Eller?**_

Det var nästan såsom Edward hade förutspått att det skulle vara. En trist tillställningar med tråkiga människor som gjorde tråkiga saker och åt konstig mat. Till och med huset kändes så fruktansvärt tråkigt. Var han än vände blicken var det enbart vuxna som var klädda i strikta men ändå eleganta kläder, som fick honom att vilja gå hem direkt. Varför hade vuxna såna här "fester"? Han såg ingenting intressant eller roligt i det. Med en suck vände han sig halvt om för att tala till rustningen. "Kom igen Al...vi går he..." Men då han väl hade vänt sig om var den yngre brodern borta. "Al? Al?!" Utbrast han överraskat och rynkade pannan medan han försökte se över havet av människohuvuden. Klackarna gjorde honom lite längre men inte tillräckligt lång. "Al!!" Hur kunde man försvinna bara sådär? Tänkte han förbryllat, speciellt då man var en rustning som lät väldigt mycket. Precis när han tänkte gå omkring för att leta efter sin plåtburk till bror kände han en hand på sin axel.  
Överraskat av den plötsliga rörelsen ryckte han till och höll på att fälla den som stod bakom honom. "Al din idi..." Halvvägs i meningen var han nu vänd mot en mycket längre man som var klädd i en svart kostym, skjorta och slips samt att han hade ett par slätstrykna byxor i samma färg. Även håret var svart och kortklippt på ett praktiskt sätt så att det inte var ivägen på minsta vis. Av någon anledning gillade han den lätt spretiga luggen och de smala ögonen. "Letar fröken efter någon?" Frågade den mörkhårige och grandskade honom med en fundersam blick. För några sekunder blev han helt stum och bara stirrade men sedan ruskade han lätt på sig.  
"Ja, min lillebror...Alphonse...har du sett honom? En stor rustning med en pipig röst, han tjatar hela tiden om sin syster."  
Den mörkhårige mannen gav honom ett lätt roat leende, ett leende som Edward inte visste hur han skulle tolka. "Tillhör ni familjen Elric?" Frågan fick honom att bli lätt misstänksam men det fanns ingen anledning till att ljuga. Trots allt var namnet Elric relativt känt, fast den där översten hade tydligen inte hört talas om honom tidigare. "Ja, hur så?" Av någon anledning växte leendet större på den svarthåriges läppar.  
"Jag bara undrade med tanke på att namnen Edward och Alphonse Elric står på listan, men jag tror inte att ditt namn står där. Om nu inte prins Edward Elric är en transve..." Innan meningen avslutades avbröt han honom. "Jag är fan ingen transvestit! Jag är Edwina Elric och min tvillingbror hatar såna här tillställningar därför kom han inte." Han började irritera sig på den här mannen som tydligen hade koll på vilka som stod på var den här mannen egentligen? Vad ville han?  
"Så du är hans tvillingsyster? Märkligt att jag inte har hört om dig. Jag har bara hört om din _dvärg till bror."_

"Käften!" Utbrast han högt så att ett flertal i närheten ryckte till, vilket fick mannen att le större. "Vilket ovårdat språk ni använder." Orden fick blondinen att rodna lätt medan han grimaserade. "Min bror tycker inte om att bli kallad för kort...." Sa han undvikande och vände på klacken för att leta rätt på sin lillebror. Den svarthårige gjorde ingenting för att stoppa honom utan stod bara kvar på samma ställe med ett roat leende. "Yo Mustang, jag har letat efter dig hela kvällen." Hördes en munter stämma varpå en hand landade på mannens axel. Mannen som blev tilltalad vände sig om och betraktade den andre mannen som log brett. "Vad ville du Hughes?" Frågade han, fortfarande med ett leende som vilade på läpparna. Hughes som den andre hette tog av sig sina glasögon för att putsa dem medan han såg på överste Roy Mustang. "Tja, det finns kanske hopp om att du hittar en vacker hustru och jag vill gärna se henne först." Sa han varpå ett brett flin syntes i hans ansikte. En lätt suck undslapp den yngre mannen. "Hughes, du är rent hopplös. Jag har inga planer på att stadga mig än. Dessutom hittade jag bara en liten räka...Edwina Elric, känner du till henne?"  
"Huh? Elric? Jag trodde det bara fanns två bröder." Den överraskade tonen fick Roy att rynka pannan en aning medan han yttrade sig igen.  
"Jo...Det trodde jag också."

Jäkla skit...Med tanke på hur mycket han gjorde bort sig skulle väl snacket börja gå. Vem skulle egentligen tro att han var en tjej? Han visste inte mycket om hur tjejer betedde sig och Winry var inte direkt idealkvinnan att utgå från. Det här var kanske inte den bästa ideen han hade haft och allvarligt talat hade han inte varit vidare diskret. De flesta som kände till honom visste hur ovårdat språk han hade och hur illa upp han tog om någon nämnde "kort", "räka", "dvärg" eller något liknande. "Skitstövel..." Muttrade han för sig själv och lyckades ta sig förbi alla människor som stod i klungor. "Jag ska allt visa honom...kalla mig dvärg...jäkla uppblåsbara stropp...vänta bara..." Fortsatte han muttra medan blicken gick runt i hopp om att få se en rustning någonstans. Hur kunde Al bara försvinna sådär? Han verkade då inte vara på nedervåningen för isåfall skulle man hitta honom ganska snabbt. Kanske han skulle ta och fråga ifall någon hade sett honom? Trots allt var rustningen ganska stor. Edward fick syn på en ganska bastant man med ett mejslat ansikte, små ögon och en ganska stor blond mustasch. Den här mannen hade inget hår på sin skalle utom en blond hårslinga som på ett mystiskt vis stod upp en aning. Osäkert gick han fram till muskelberget som var klädd i skjorta och slips liksom den svarthårige. Tjaa, det skadade väl inte att fråga den här typen om han hade sett Al. "Ey...Jag menar...Ursäkta mig, men vet du var min bror är? Han går omkring i en rustning och brukar oftast prata om mig." Frågade han vänligt och försökte se så oskuldsfull ut som möjligt inför främlingen. "Huh? En rustning?" Sa muskelberget fundersamt och såg ner på honom. Varför var alla tvugna att vara så jäkla långa? Tänkte han buttert och nickade åt frågan. "Ja, han heter Alphonse Elric...Jag är hans syster Edwina. Jag...jag är lite orolig." Ljög han och såg ner på sin röda klänning som han hade fått låna av Winry. En vinröd klänning som var söt men ganska enkel. Det var bättre att vara klädd praktiskt ifall något skulle hända. Det bästa med klänningen var att den inte var kortärmad, för annars skulle den avslöjat att den högra armen i själva verket var gjord av metall. Vilket skulle göra folk ännu mer fundersamma. Trots allt var det en konstig slump att Edward och Edwina Elric hade metall-kroppsdelar. Skorna och benen hade varit lite knepigare med tanke på att automail lätt kunde förstöra strumpbyxor, därför fick det bli en förlängning av klänningen. "Hmmm...Jag tror inte att jag har sett någon i rustning...Tyvärr lilla fröken." Sade han beklagande. Typiskt...Det här var verkligen inte hans turdag. Han suckade lätt och funderade över sitt nästa drag men i samma stund hördes ljudet av krossat glas från övervåningen.  
Tydligen var inte Edward ensam om att höra det, eftersom en hel del människor vände sina blickar mot taket, där även höga dunsar växte i styrka.  
Folksamlingen var tyst medan höga rop och dunsar hördes. Efter ett tag spred sig oroliga viskningar igenom rummet men de tystnade snabbt då en hög röst klöv luften. Allas blickar vändes mot den som talade, den svarthårige som Edward hade stött på tidigare. Mannen hade ställt sig på ett bord och var nu i centrum för allas uppmärksamhet. "Mina damer och herrar, jag ber om ursäkt för det störande momentet men det tycks som om vi måste avbryta för ikväll. Jag ska ta itu med problemet men jag är säker på ni hittar ut allesammans."

Då han väl hade avslutat meningen hördes ett livligt surrande medan allt högre ljud hördes från övervåningen. Något stort slog i golvet där uppe...Var det ljudet av metall? Tänkte han och tvekade inte länge innan han skyndade iväg till trappan som ledde till övervåningen. "Hå...fröken!" utbrast den blonde mannen och tycktes tveka innan han plöjde igenom folksamlingen som fortfarande befann sig i en slags chock. "Ur vägen!" Utbrast han smått irriterad då folk bara stod som fån medan han försökte ta sig fram. De var som får allihop, kunde inte handla på egen hand. När han blev äldre skulle han aldrig växa in i högsocietetens tänkande, eller tänkande...De kunde inte tänka överhuvudtaget. Saker tycktes gå sönder på övervåningen och det verkade vara en signal för folksamlingen att ta sig ut, eftersom de började röra på sig. För hans egen del försvårade det situationen en aning men det gick trots allt. Trappan kändes som en livboj som sakta kom närmare och då han var någon meter ifrån verkade hans ena sko vika sig under honom. Skrämt försökte han gripa tag i någon för att inte bli societets-mos men innan han hann slå i golvet greppade någon tag i honom. "Ta det lite lugnt lilla fröken, jag har dig." Mullrade en ganska grov röst och då han vände blicken bakåt fick han syn på muskelberget. "T...tack.." Mummlade han fram och log tacksamt. "Ingen fara, trots allt är min släkt känd för sin hjälpsamhet!" Utbrast han med något som liknade stolthet i rösten. Lite osäkert såg blondinen upp på honom utan att riktigt veta vad man skulle svara i en sådan situation. Han nickade bara lätt för att sedan börja gå igen men stoppades av en enorm hand på axeln. "Ska du inte ut?" Frågade mannen medan de små ögonen var fixerade på honom och en bekymrad rynka syntes i det mejslade ansiktet. "Nej! Jag ska gå upp och hjälpa min bror..." Sa han med en orolig men också irriterad stämma samtidigt som han vände sig mot den store mannen. Varför skulle folk bara hindra honom från att göra det nödvändiga? Ett tag stod de båda tysta innan den storväxte, biffige mannen helt plötsligt lyfte upp Edward som om han inte vägde någonting. "Gah! Vad fan gör du!?" Utbrast han chockat medan det bar av uppför trappan. Det kom inget riktigt svar från den andre, bara ett grymtande ljud som var svårtolkat. Även om det kändes som ett väldigt ovärdigt sätt att färdas på så gick det mycket snabbare, dessutom avskydde han klackskorna som gjorde att den normala foten ömmade. Halvvägs till övervåningen försvann strömmen och höga skrik fyllde nedervåningen vilket resulterade i mer panik. Det var bra tur att han inte befann sig i folkmassan längre...

"Var är han!?" Hördes en hög stämma varpå en väldigt ljus röst svarade. "Jag vet inte vad du talar om! Jag har bara en syster!" Rustningen vid namn Alphonse var skrämd över den märklige främlingen som hade kastat sig över honom. För det första visste han inte vilket kön personen hade och det andra underliga var att denne hela tiden pratade om en Edward Elric. Han kunde inte förstå varför folk frågade efter det namnet, något annat han inte heller kunde förstå var förvåningen då han nämnde sin syster. Ett torrt skratt utan riktig glädje hördes medan den smala figuren med palm- aktigt grönt hår närmade sig. Ett stort leende syntes och visade de vassa gaddar till tänder som främlingen hade. Ögonen var smala, precis som på en katt. Fast färgen var väldigt ovanlig, lila. "Skämtar du med mig?" Utbrast den väldigt spinkiga, androgena varelsen som var klädd i ett svart mag- linne utan ärmar och ett par korta byxor som gick under naveln. Det såg ut att vara av läder eller något liknande material. "Edward Elric! En liten kortis med blont hår uppsatt i en fläta. Han har ett metallben och en metallarm. Dessutom har han en lillebror till rustning vid namn Alphonse Elric...och du påstår att du bara har en syster. Tror du att jag är helt dum i huvudet, va!?" Närmast skrek den grönhårige och blängde på rustningen. Rummet de befann sig i var en enda röra. Bord, stolar, gardiner, ja i princip allt var förstört och låg på golvet som var täckt av en orientalisk matta. Glasbitar låg utspridda över rummet men det tycktes inte bekymra den grönhårige som gick barfota. "Men det är sant! Jag har ingen bror." Försvarade sig Al och höll upp armarna ifall han skulle behöva slåss mot den här...vad han nu var. Den grönhårige fick något bistert över sig innan denne satte händerna på höfterna. "Vilken envis rustning du är. Jag får väl använda en annan metod." Efter de orden omgavs denne av ett ljus som spred sig över kroppen och framför Als ögon förvandlades den underlige främlingen till en välbekant person. Alphonse drog efter andan och stirrade chockat på sin syster...eller rättare sagt någon som nu såg ut som hans syster. "Hur...hur gjorde du det där?!" Frågan fick blondinen som stod framför honom att flina brett. "Jag besvarar din fråga...om du besvarar min."  
"Håll dig borta från Al!" Närmast skrek Edward fram och blängde ilsket på sin kopia. Det här var inte alls bra. Tänkte han och bet sig hårt i läppen. Blondinen hade blivit nersläppt av den store mannen och tack vare husets storlek var det svårt att hitta bland alla rummen, men nu hade han tydligen hamnat rätt. Han gick in i rummet och hade blicken helt fokuserad på kopian som såg lätt chockad ut innan ett hånande leende dök upp. "Du klär i klänning metall-pojken." hånade den andra blondinen och flinade brett. "Sy...Syster vem är det här!?" Utbrast rustningen med en gäll och mycket skrämd röst. Han förstod inte speciellt mycket av situationen och det oroade honom att den här...saken verkade tro att Edwina var den här Edward. Originalet såg på sin bror som tycktes vara skrämd av situationen och bet ihop. Det här skulle bli en jobbig situation...På något vis var han tvungen att få ut rustningen ur rummet och försöka övertyga kopian om att han var Edwina. Kanske det kunde rädda dem båda från att bli förföljda och på det sättet undvika onödig blodspillan. "Det här är Envy...en homu..." Längre kom han inte innan den exakta kopian sprang fram, hoppade och placerade en spark i midjan på honom. "Syyysteeeer!!!!" Ekade den yngre broderns skrik då den äldre brodern föll till golvet. Hostande skyndade han sig på fötter medan kopian landade katt-aktigt bakom honom. "Ur form kortis? Eller är det klänningen som hindrar dig?" Hånade Envy och flinade brett av skadeglädje. "Käften! Jag är inte Edward..." Ljög han och blängde ilsket medan han talade åter. "Al...försvinn härifrån...jag kommer snart tillbaka."  
"Men syster!" Protesterade rustningen med sin gälla stämma. Han ville inte lämna sin syster med den här galningen, han skulle aldrig förlåta sig själv om något hände henne. Dessutom ville han förstå vad det hela handlade om. Hade systern träffat den här Envy förut? Isåfall var och hur?  
"Stick bara! Leta rätt på den här Roy, han har tydligen fått skadedjur i huset..." Det sista muttrade han fram medan blicken fortfarande var fokuserad på den androgena varelsen. En spänd tystnad föll över rummet medan rustningen sakta rörde sig mot utgången med ytterst motvilja. Allt som hördes var de tunga metallstegen som tycktes vandra i en evighet. Då ljudet slutligen dog bort transformerade Envy om sig till sin vanliga gestalt och fnös lätt. "Trodde du att en klänning och utsläppt hår skulle få mig att tro att du är en annan? Isåfall är du bra dummare än vad jag trodde." Den grönhårige gick runt honom och man kunde se hur gärna han ville banka ihjäl blondinen. "Kan du verkligen slåss med de där klackade skorna?" Hånet var tydligt och den här gången väntade han inte på några svar utan riktade en spark mot Edward i huvud-höjd. Blondinen väntade inte på sparken utan duckade och slog ihop sina händer innan de nuddade mattan. Den lyste till under ett kort ögonblick innan den omvandlades till lindor som var runt den grönhåriges ben. Detta bekymrade inte varelsen eftersom denne omvandlade sig själv till en större kvinna så att lindorna inte höll. Därefter blev han sig själv och grep tag om Edwards hår för att dra upp honom. Blondinen grinade illa över förnedringen. Nu...nu skulle det ta slut om han inte hittade på något riktigt drastiskt som skulle chocka hans fiende. Vad som helst...Han ville inte använda sin arm till att omvandla, för det var något väldigt typiskt för honom. På något sätt ville han vinna med en försäkran om att Envy skulle låta bli honom i fortsättningen. "Tss, det här var nästan för tråkigt lätt...Nå, kortis. Några sista ord?" Tankarna tycktes fladdra omkring i hans huvud men ingen vettig plan dök upp om inte...Som om det hade varit en ren impuls slog han armarna kring den andres hals för att sedan låta sin mun tryckas mot den kalla munnen. Greppet om håret försvann och han kunde se chocken i de lila ögonen som spärrades upp. Av någon konstig anledning kände han hur munnen öppnades och precis när tungorna snuddade varandra hördes en skarp stämma.  
"Var det därför du sa åt din bror att försvinna?"  
Edward avbröt hastigt kyssen innan Envy puttade iväg honom med båda händerna. I dörröppningen stod den svarthårige med en allvarlig blick och bakom honom Al. En kraftig rodnad syntes på hans kinder då han mötte sin brors blick. Det hela kändes helt fel, som om han hade svikit honom och det kanske var det som hans yngre broder tyckte också. Den androgena varelsen fnös lätt och gick mot fönstret. "Vi ses väl...Edwina." Deras blickar möttes kort innan den grönhårige försvann ut genom fönstret. Hoppade ner utan minsta tvekan. Försiktigt vände han blicken mot de två i dörröppningen och båda tycktes förvånade men samtidigt också dömande...  
"S...syster..." Pep rustningen fram, han lät sårad. Ett tag stod Edward bara där och såg från sin bror till den svarthårige. "Ja...det verkar som om din...syster faller för den farliga typen." Mannen vandrade in i rummet, hela tiden med blicken på honom. När de stod tillräckligt nära varandra sträckte han ut handen. "Jag tror att jag glömde presentera mig, överste Roy Mustang."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sanning eller konsekvens?_

"Du gjorde vad!?" Utbrast tre kvinnliga röster vid frukostbordet. Det var sen eftermiddag och Edward hade mer eller mindre blivit tvingad till att berätta om allt som hade hänt.  
Winry, tant Pinako och Izumi stirrade på honom med chockade blickar som om han hade berättat om ett groteskt mord. Den yngsta av kvinnorna gapade lätt och såg på honom som om ett par antenner hade växt upp på hans huvud. Hennes farmor såg mest fundersam ut medan Edwards tränare verkade vilja mörda honom. "Jag fick panik, okej! Tror ni att jag vill dela saliv med den där..."  
"Edward...är du...homosexuell?" Avbröt den blonda tjejen med något som påminde om beundran i rösten. Han gapade av den plötsliga frågan och flög upp ur stolen. "Så fan heller!" Utbrast han häftigt varpå han slog näven i bordet. Ett tag blev det helt tyst innan den mörkhåriga kvinnan också reste sig och såg på honom med en hård blick. "Idiot! Kysser du fienden!?" Var det ingen som lyssnade på honom? Alla tre tycktes vara besatta av det faktum att han hade kysst Envy. För tillfället ångrade Edward att han ens hade berättat något. "Men det här förklarar en hel del, jag tyckte väl att något var fel när Ed inte drogs till lilla Winry." Sade tant Pinako lugnt medan hon tog fram sin pipa. Hennes barnban rodnade lätt åt komplimangen. "Men farmor, sluta!" utbrast hon och såg lätt generad ut. Han kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen åt hela situationen. Det var bisarrt att de diskuterade hans privatliv som om han inte ens var där. Izumi var den enda som inte skämtade om honom, å andra sidan såg hon förbannad ut. "Edward Elric! Vet du vad du ger dig in på överhuvudtaget?!" Röt hon och drämde sin handflata mot bordet. Han mötte modigt hennes brännande blick och nickade. Ett tag stod han tyst och lät blicken vandra mellan de tre som var framför honom. "Det var för att skydda Al...inget annat." Sa han med en menande blick. I sitt huvud återupprepade han det gång på gång. Men han var inte hundra procent säker på om det var så, vilket gjorde det hela svårare. Ögonen på hans tränare smalnade lätt men han ville inte förklara sig igen. Det verkade ändå inte gå in. "Tro vad ni vill, men så är det." Sa han buttert och lämnade rummet medan han kände blickar bränna i ryggen. En sak var säker, de trodde inte på honom för fem öre.

Väl inne i sitt rum lade han sig raklång i sin himmelsäng och stirrade uppåt som om han trodde att alla svar fanns där. Vad skulle han göra nu? Hans bror till rustning tycktes hata honom, den svarthårige Roy Mustang var en gåta och Envy...Hade fått en kyss. Hur kunde en kyss ställa till med så mycket trubbel? Det hela blev inte bättre då Winry, tant Pinako och Izumi trodde att han var homosexuell. Under såna här tillfällen brukade minnesbilder från barndomen dyka upp. Den tidiga barndomen då allt var så mycket enklare och hans mamma levde. En tid då han tyckte att alkemi var det mest intressanta i världen. Visst, det hade inte alltid varit helt enkelt men det var inte lika komplicerat som saker och ting kunde bli. Han hade sett och hört så mycket som fick honom att tvivla på världens så kallade godhet. Tankarna vandrade runt flera varv tills han kom tillbaka till sina nuvarande problem. "Är jag homosexuell?" Mummlade han till sig själv och rynkade pannan åt tanken. Ärligt talat hade han aldrig funderat på det här med sexualitet tidigare. Det hade hänt så mycket som var viktigare att tänka på men nu befann han sig i en konstig känslomässig berg och dalbana. Al som faktiskt var hans yngre bror, Roy som hade förolämpat honom på flera sätt och så Envy som hatade honom mer än något annat. Vem av dem var rätt? Var någon av dem rätt? Borde han hitta någon annan? Kanske han borde försöka vara med Winry...som trodde att han var homosexuell. Han hade en känsla av att det skulle bli konstigt att bli ihop med Winry. Det han såg framför sig var långa dagar med meckande av metall-armar och metall-ben som fick hennes ögon att tindra som om hon var den lyckligaste kvinnan på jorden. Fanns det fler att välja på? Kände han verkligen bara en tjej? Kanske han borde bli en eremit...

En mjuk beröring, lätt som en vindpust snuddade hans läppar. Varm men samtidigt isande kall. Sakta öppnade han ögonen och upptäckte att det var mörkt i rummet. Det enda som lyste upp var en vacker halvmåne som syntes i det stora fönstret, men han kunde inte se många detaljer eftersom ett ansikte var skrämmande nära hans. Mörka ögon som kunde tillhöra vem som helst. Vem var det och hur kunde den här främlingen ta sig in i hans rum? Trots allt hade han det låst och fönstrena var stängda. Konstigt nog var han fullständigt lugn och sansad. Trots att han borde säga något, åtminstone ställa en fråga, så var han helt tyst. Allt han gjorde var att försöka urskilja ansiktet i mörkret och efter några sekunder kunde han faktiskt se vem det var. Synen chockerade honom en aning men precis när han öppnade munnen för att säga något blev han tystad med ännu en mjuk kyss. En kyss som smakade alkohol och iskall kyla...Snabbt drog han sig ur kyssen och torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handflatan. "Du!" Utbrast han häftigt och blängde upp på ansiktet. Han tyckte sig se ett lätt leende som prydde ansiktets läppar. "Tog det verkligen så lång tid för att känna igen mig?" Kom en lätt hånande kommentar som fick Edwards kinder att bli lätt rosa. Förhoppningsvis kunde man inte se det i mörkret.  
"Vad gör du här?" Frågade han istället för att svara på den hånande frågan. Istället för att säga något till Edward blev det en kyss över halsen som fick honom att rodna ännu mer. "Lägg av! Du svarade inte på min fråga!" Utbrast han häftigt och puttade honom ifrån sig samtidigt som han satte sig upp. Halvmånens ljus föll på den mörkhårige inkräktaren som hade kysst honom. De smala ögonen hade en konstig glans då han såg på honom och munnen log. Det som var mest igenkännande var den lätt spretiga luggen. "Du svarade inte på min fråga, räka." Kommentaren fick blondinen att gripa tag om mannens slarvigt knäppta skjorta. "Vem fan kallar du för en guppie som får plats mellan dina tänder!?" Utbrast han högt av irritation och han svor på att ögonen skulle kunnat mörda om han bara ville det tillräckligt starkt. Konstigt nog hade den svarthårige något triumferande i blicken. Ett lätt skratt och sedan ännu en kommentar. "Du är för söt när du är arg...Edward." Vilket fick hans kinder att bli mer rödrosa. Ögonen blev enorma när den något äldre mannen tryckte honom tätt intill sig. Så tätt att han kunde känna den andres kroppsvärme...Varenda hjärtslag tycktes eka i hans huvud och förena sig med hans egna. Han skälvde lätt av den intima närheten och det kändes som om svett bildades där det inte borde finnas. Två varma händer gick över hans rygg, rörde, kände, smekte. "Vad...sysslar du med?" fick han skälvande fram medan blicken vändes mot den svarthårige. En till kall kyss som fick honom att bli allt varmare inombords. Varför reagerade han på det här sättet? Var kom de här känslorna ifrån? Förvirringen var stor och kyssen bedövade honom för ett litet tag. Något fick honom att försiktigt öppna munnen så att den andres tunga letade sig in. Tungorna möttes i mitten, smekte, kände och delade klibbig saliv. Värmen tycktes öka ytterligare som om någon hade tänt en flammande brasa inom honom. Samtidigt som han njöt av värmen kändes det som om händerna gick neråt, sedan runt midjan. Från midjan gick händerna till bältet, vilket fick Edward att ge ifrån sig ett lätt ljud. Han kände sig inte direkt beredd för sådana...aktiviteter. Snabbt avbröt han kyssen och blängde på mannen som på något vis hade tagit sig in i rummet.  
"Vad vill du? Hur kom du in hit?" utbrast han häftigt och såg rakt in i den andres ögon.  
Men innan någon av dem hann få fram något mer hördes ett högt tjut som fick de båda att hoppa till av chock. "Broooooor! Hur kan du!?" Den pipiga stämman fick den blonde att stirra mot dörren som på ett mirakulöst sätt stod vidöppen. I dörröppningen stod barndomsbilden av Al som verkade skaka av blandade känslor. Ögonen var fyllda av en ilska som chockerade honom. Den lille pojken hade båda nävarna knutna som om han ville drämma till någon. "Jag trodde du älskade mig..." Hördes den pipiga stämman igen medan glittrande droppar rann från ögonen. Varje droppe representerade smärtan i den lille pojken och Edward kände sig som en riktig idiot. "Al! Det är inte som det ser ut!" Han ville nästan slå sig själv för den väldigt klassiska repliken men orden hade bara susat ut ur munnen utan vidare. "Men så du säger, vet du inte att det är fult att ljuga flätpojken?" Orden fick honom att snabbt vända tillbaka blicken och framför hans chockade ögon förvandlades mannen till Envy. Ett lömskt leende lekte på de bleka läpparna och precis när han skulle till att skrika hördes återigen ett högt tjut...  
"Syster! Syster, vakna!"  
Med ett ryck vaknade han till liv och spärrade häftigt upp ögonen medan han försökte lugna ner sig. I bröstkorgen bultade det i en obehagligt snabb hastighet. Gång på gång hördes ropen och ett flertal bankningar på dörren som nästan gav honom en huvudvärk på köpet. En dröm...en riktigt verklighetstrogen dröm konstaterade han då blicken gick runt i rummet. Solen hade tagit över skuggriket som hade existerat i drömmen och han såg inga spår efter inkräktade. Envy skulle visserligen inte lämna några spår efter sig men med tanke på allt det orealistiska kunde han dra slutsatsen att allting hade varit en dröm. En riktigt...underlig dröm. Kinderna hettade till då bilderna av drömmen for förbi hans minne. Det var säkert alla tankar på homosexualitet som gjorde det, insåg han och tog sig för huvudet. "Syster! Du har besök!" Besök? Tänkte han och rynkade pannan. Vem var det som kom på besök? Lite vimmelkantigt tog han sig ur sängen och gick mot dörren för att sedan låsa upp. Han kände sig lättad över att den stora rustningen stod där precis utanför dörren när han väl hade öppnat. Huvudet tycktes bulta obehagligt mycket medan han gäspade och såg på sin yngre bror. Natten hade verkligen inte gett honom tillräckligt med sömn. Istället fick han mystiska drömmar som var alltför realistiska men ändå inte. "Vem fan vill träffa mig?" utbrast han och gäspade stort medan rustningen tycktes skruva lite på sig som om han var generad för något. "Ehm...förlåt...att jag väckte dig...du ser så trött ut..." svammlade Al fram och flyttade sig åt sidan så att blondinen skulle komma ut ur rummet. "Ja, ja..." suckade han bara till svar och klev över tröskeln. Det kändes som om någon hade limmat fast ögonen tillsammans med lite grus. Egentligen skulle han velat sova i flera timmar till men det kunde väl inte hjälpas. Etiketten sade att man var tvungen att ta emot gäster oavsett tid på dygnet. I och för sig berodde det lite på vilken gäst som anlände och vad ärendet gällde. "Vem vill träffa mig och varför?" muttrade han fram medan han gick i en långsam takt, lite som en zombie från en skräckfilm. Stapplande som om han inte hade sovit på flera veckor, vilket det kändes som just nu. "Ehm...du kanske borde gå och lägga dig igen..." mummlade rustningen fram medan de gick. Han orkade inte fråga igen utan fortsatte bara gå medan det metalliska ljudet från rustningen hördes. Ljudet irriterade honom men han hade inte ork nog att skälla ut sin bror. Att sova lät inte alls som en dum idé men han var ändå lite nyfiken på vem som hade kommit.  
"Så...vem har jag äran att få träffa idag? Är det Edwina utklädd till Edward eller?" rösten fick honom att stanna till halvvägs i den andra trappan. Orden fick honom att blänga så gott det gick med tanke på hur trött och lätt drogad han kände sig. "Jag är Edward..." muttrade han irriterat och gick lite snabbare de sista trappstegen. "Men sys.." blondinen vände sig häftigt om då rustningen höll på att förstöra det hela. "Kan du inte se skillnad på mig och Edwina...jisses." utbrast han och blängde på sin bror som genast började skruva oroligt på sig. En dag...skulle han förklara allting för honom. Problemet var att han inte visste hur. "Ehm..." var det enda som Al kunde få fram. Den blonde tonåringen vände sig om igen och fortsatte ner tills han slutligen stod framför Roy Mustang. Mannen var klädd i en formell blå uniform med tillhörande byxor och på fötterna bar han svarta kängor. Det var svårt att tänka sig att samma person hade burit skjorta och slips. Han var tvungen att medge att uniformen passade honom. "Och vad vill du då?" frågade han med en rätt butter röst medan blicken var fäst på mannens ansikte. De där läpparna...smakade de gott? Skulle han känna smaken av kyla och alcohol? "Ren artighetsvisit...dessutom har en hemlig källa sagt mig att prins Edward kan alkemi. Stämmer det?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Bönsyrsan_

Han hade svårt att glömma smaken trots att ett helt dygn hade gått. Det retade honom att något så simpelt som en kyss kunde påverka hans tankar. Känslan av kortisens mjuka läppar som trycktes mot hans kalla mun. Tungan som under en kort stund hade hamnat i hans mun. Trots att han avskydde den lille blondinen ville han ha mer av honom. Det räckte inte med en impulsiv kyss för att stilla den hunger som hade dykt upp. Envy ville tortera honom till njutning, få blondinen att lida, blöda och skrika efter nåd. De sadistiska lustarna hade legat gömda under en lång väldigt tid men Edward hade väckt dem till liv. Ett lätt leende fanns på hans läppar medan Gluttony arbetade sig igenom dagens andra måltid, en militär som den grönhårige skulle ta skepnaden av. Den kraftige homunculin slafsade väldigt mycket och spillde en hel del av militärens blod men det berörde inte den androgena mannen. Blodet fick honom bara att bli alltmer ivrig ivrig på att få träffa alkemisten igen. "Se till att torka upp ordentligt efter dig, vi vill inte att någon ska hitta oss eller hur Gluttony?"  
Den monotona rösten kom från en svarthårig kvinna som bar en åtsittande klänning i samma färg. Liksom Envy var hon väldigt blek och hade lila kattögon som visade att hon inte var mänsklig. Den kraftige mannen avbröt sig och såg på henne med en relativt barnslig blick. "Städa upp, jag ska städa upp, Lust!" Ett stolt grin dök upp i det runda ansiktet och de små ögonen hade en slags förtjusning i sig. Envy suckade lätt och fick något irriterat i blicken då han talade till den andre, manlige homunculin. "Men ät upp någon gång så vi kan dra." Gluttony ryckte till och såg lätt sårad ut innan han satte igång med ätandet igen. Kvinnan vände blicken mot den grönhårige och såg frågande ut. Han mötte hennes blick medan ljudet av ihärdigt tuggande fyllde luften. "Har vi bråttom eller har du fått ett uppdrag som jag inte fått höra om?" Till en början ville han inte svara eftersom det var personligt och inte hade något med deras uppdrag att göra överhuvudtaget men sedan ändrade han sig.  
"Jag mötte kortisen, han försökte låtsas som om han var en tjej." Kvinnan förde undan en hårlock medan hon fortfarande såg på honom med en likgiltig blick. "Och?" Envys ögon glimmade lätt av frustration över hennes vaga intresse. "Han kysste mig." Fräste han fram och fick det att låta som om något fruktansvärt hade hänt vilket på sätt och vis stämde. Trots allt var det "hans" barn och framför allt den äldre brodern var som en nagel i ögat. Irriterande och omöjlig att få bort. Ändå ville han ha honom...  
"Envy...han är inte vårt mål just nu..." Sade hon sakligt och vände sedan blicken mot Gluttony som i stort sätt var färdig. "Det skiter jag i! Det är skitstövelns son!" Utbrast han häftigt och knöt ena näven medan tänderna var hårt sammanpressade. Bara tanken på brödernas far fick det att koka innanför skinnet. "Du kan inte döda honom nu...han är viktig för oss. Ett off..."  
"Offer." Avslutade han och slog den knutna näven i väggen så att det blev ett hål. Eftersom han inte var mänsklig tog det ingen skada på handen överhuvudtaget. "Jag ska inte kröka minsta hårstrå på hans huvud...men jag ska låta honom plågas. Det spelar ingen roll att han är värdefull. Han ska få lida, blöda och skrika av smärta..." sade han halvt för sig själv medan den sammanbitna munnen blev till ett brett skadeglatt leende. "Du sa att du inte skulle skada honom." Kommentaren var lika monoton som alla andra frågor och kommentarer hon hade kommit med. "Det var bokstavligt talat Lust, hans blonda hår ska inte skadas."  
Det enda som hördes efters hans förklaring var det slafsiga ljudet som Gluttony gav ifrån sig, då han ivrigt åt av den döde. Till sist blev det helt tyst innan den barnsliga rösten skar igenom luften.  
"Jag är färdig nu."

"Är du redo?" Sa den svarthårige översten som log ett nästan osynligt leende medan blicken var fokuserad på den unge prinsen. Edward mötte trotsigt blicken och tog av sig den vita handsken som dolde hans metallhand. "Redo står allra först i min ordbok." Blev svaret varpå han slog ihop händerna för att sedan svepa den normala handen över den av metall. Det skimrade genast i blått och sekunden efter det hade metallarmen förvandlats till ett mindre svärd. "Ingen transformeringscirkel." Utbrast mannen, lätt chockad medan tonåringen gav ifrån sig ett högt vrål varpå han sprang i full fart. Det var inte många tankar som fanns i huvudet, bara de hån som förföljde honom. Alla kommentarer som hade något med hans längd att göra flög igenom skallen. Speciellt minnena från balen dök upp och fick honom att göra ett häftigt utfall med svärdshanden samtidigt som den svarthårige väjde undan. Värken i huvudet höll sig i bakgrunden medan han öste ut sin irritation, genom att hoppa, sparka och landa smidigt innan ett nytt utfall följde på det. Översten undvek attackerna medan ett lätt leende dök upp i hans ansikte. Varför log den jäkeln? Tänkte Edward frustrerat och gjorde ett försök att sparka mot midjan. Varför slogs han inte tillbaka? Hade mannen ett trick på lager eller ville han bara testa honom? "Du är rätt livlig för att vara en liten böna."  
"K...käften!" Utbrast han och pressade samman tänderna så att det riktigt värkte i munmusklerna. Då inte heller sparken träffade knöt han sin normala näve och siktade mot magen. Till hans fasa grep Roy tag i hans handled och stirrade rakt in i de guldiga ögonen med en allvarlig min. Han kände sig helt paralyserad medan minnesbilder från drömmen dök upp och ögonen vidgades. I normala fall hade han använt sin andra arm eller benen för att ta sig ur situationen men nu gick det bara inte. "Du och din "syster" liknar varandra mer än till utseendet. Varför spelar du charader på det här sättet? Tycker du om kvinnokläder?" Blondinen grimaserade åt den sista kommentarer och sparkade mot mannens smalben. Den första träff som han hade lyckats få in. Greppet om handleden lossades men innan Edward hann göra nästa drag knäppte Roy med fingrarna. Någon sekund efter det lyste det gnistor i luften innan det exploderade av eld mellan dem. Tonåringen skrek till då han kastades bakåt och landade på marken. Han hade inte väntat sig att den något äldre mannen kunde alkemi, vilket hade gjort honom alltför oförsiktig. Värmen från elden hade varit kortvarig och inte speciellt brännande vilket han insåg efteråt. Den förvirrade blicken fick mannen att le på ett arrogant sätt. "Trodde du att jag skulle utmana en alkemist om jag själv inte hade ett ess i rockärmen?"  
Sättet mannen talade på fick Edward att blänga ilsket medan han tog sig på fötter. "Skitstövel! Underskatta inte mig!" Leendet blev allt bredare och innan blondinen hann göra något knäppte mannen med fingrarna. När gnistorna förvandlades till eld kastade han sig undan, skrikandes. Hur lyckades den svarthårige med att få fram gnistor i tomma luften? "Du kan inte springa hela tiden!" Utbrast mannen och fortsatte knäppa med fingrarna gång på gång. Explosionerna verkade förfölja honom och hettan blev starkare. Edward sprang frenetiskt samtidigt som han försökte komma på en plan. Han behövde alkemi och en avledande manöver. Varför kunde han inte komma på en vettig plan? Allt han tänkte på var de förolämpningar som tycktes hagla ur överstens mun. Det var ord som fick honom att vilja slå ihjäl mannen, vilket tycktes roa Roy.  
"Jävla skitstövel!" Vrålade han och gick till attack med full styrka.  
"Syyster vad håller du på med!?" Rösten riktigt skar i Edwards öron och fick honom att chockat tappa balansen när han skulle till att göra ett utfall. Precis innan han föll till marken grep den svarthårige tag i kragen och drog upp honom. Deras blickar möttes för andra gången och den här gången kände han hur det riktigt brände i kinderna. Ändå lyckades han inte beordra sig själv till att dra sig undan. Mannens ansikte närmade sig vilket fick blondinen att rodna alltmer och det blev alltför jobbigt att andas. Det var som om all luft försvann. Han kunde känna Als blick medan Roys ansikte kom för nära. Näsorna snuddade vid varandra liksom läpparna och han fick för sig att den äldre luktade alcohol.  
"Syster!"  
Det magiska ögonbicket försvann i ett trollslag och halvt omtumlad av den konstiga händelsen drog han sig bort från honom. Han vände ryggen till och gick mot rustningen som vred sina händer på ett oroligt sätt. Återigen kände han sig skyldig, som om han blev ertappad med något fruktansvärt. "Edwina...varför slogs ni?" Den anklagande rösten fick honom att känna sig utpekad vilket gjorde att han vägrade möta den andres blick. Istället, närmast klampade han iväg från de båda. Roy...han skulle minsan få! Aldrig hade han känt sig så förnedrad som nu och det var alltid den svarthårige som gjorde så mot honom. Samtidigt som han närmast kokade över av undertryckt ilska kunde han inte låta bli att tänka på drömmen och den speciella blick som närmast hade förtrollat honom.  
"Du verkar dras till militärer Edwina."  
"Jag heter inte Edwina!" Utbrast han ilsket och skulle precis vända sig om då något hårt träffade honom i sidan. Det var först när han hamnade på marken som han insåg att det var en fot som tillhörde den grönhårige. Den smidige mannen satt på huk framför honom och log ett belåtet leende.  
"Tack för senast Edwina."


End file.
